The Two New Soul Reapers
by nallasparks
Summary: After the winter war Ichigo goes to train with the Vizards before the next threat comes, and destroys all that he loves. Karin is as worried as last time he left, and misses a certain white haired captain. So what happens to the nearly clueless Karin when a strange soul reaper saves her from a Hollow, and what does he/she want with Karin. The rest of the summary is inside.
1. The Meeting Of Soul Reapers

**After the winter war Ichigo goes to train with the Vizards before the next threat comes, and destroys all that he loves. Karin is as worried as last time he left, and misses a certain white haired captain. So what happens to the nearly clueless Karin when a strange soul reaper saves her from a Hollow, and what does he/she want with Karin. Can she get to Toshiro and Ichigo before it's too late? Read to find out.** **_** **The Two New Soul Reapers**

 **Karin's POV**

 **In a pack at Karakura town**

 **I was just walking to the place I met Toshiro when I felt a Hollow close by, and heard its roar then I heard a little girl's scream so I ran towards it because if there is one thing I won't stand for is a Hollow going after a little kid. I pulled my soccer ball out so I could use it to kill the Hollow so when I got there I see a little girl, but she was already dead because I could see her chain of fate broken. That didn't mean I was going to let that Hollow eat her so I put some of my reiatsu into the soccer ball and got it in position then kicked it at the Hollow's mask but it only cracked. The Hollow was now going after me then all I could see was a soul reaper outfit with a dark blood red sleeveless coat, and waist long brunette hair done up in a braid. I was in awe at the zanpakuto she had in each hand. The one in her right hand looked like a katana, but was straight the hilt was the same dark blood red as her coat. The one in her left hand was straight like her other one, but it had some strange markings on the blade, and the hilt was a deep ocean blue. So as the strange soul reaper finished the Hollow, and turned to me I saw she had dark brown eyes with a friendly smile on as if not to scare me, but all I did was ask her what her name was.**

 **So what is your name soul reaper? She looked a little surprised that I knew what she was, but just looked at me then had a thoughtful expression on.**

 **My name is Nalla Sparks, and who are you, and why do you know I'm a soul reaper? The soul reaper now known as Nalla asked.**

 **My name is Kurosaki Karin, and my brother is one. I said Nalla looked even more surprised now and was gasping a little.**

 **Your one of Ichigo Kurosaki's little sisters. Nalla said in shock so she knew my brother. Do you know where my brother is? I asked her hoping she could tell me where he was. He is training. Nalla said and I was a little unhappy with that answer, and it looked like she noticed. If you want to I could train you to become a soul reaper though I would have to talk with Urahara so you can become a soul reaper, and you do have quite impressive reiryoku control so kido should be easy for you so how a bout it. Nalla asked me so I thought about it then said yes to her. She then walked over to the little girl.**

Okay, here is your first lesson, once you have your zanpakuto put a little bit of your reiatsu into the bottom of the hilt and put the hilt to the soul's forehead lightly this is called konso. As she said this the little girl was covered in light then she was gone, and I couldn't say anything because Nalla continued telling me things. It sends the soul to Soul Society which is where most soul reapers are from, but there are some who are from the living world, or are born soul reapers like me, but those are rare. There also are what your brother and I are we're called Vizards that means we are shinigami that have Hollow powers, or inner Hollows. When we are in Vizard form we have a Hollow mask on our faces, and our eyes are a different color and creepy looking. Nalla seemed to be done for now, and walked to her body, and went in then some candy came out her mouth, and she grabbed it then put it in a stuffed cat's mouth.

Light get up, this is Light she is a modsoul there are so fare only five of them I think. Light is one of the five so is Kon that stuffed lion your brother has. Their in the form of soul candy which soul reapers put in their bodies so not to lose them, and they take orders some times. Nalla said. Can you tell me more about reiatsu? I asked her. She looked like she was thinking about what to tell me, and what not to. Reiatsu is the pressure, or the physical manifestation of Reiryoku which is the raw spiritual power a soul possesses. Then there is Reishi which is the building material that everything in the spirit realms are made of, including human souls. Does that help now that I told you? Nalla asked me so my answer was.

Yes, thank you for that, but how do I get my zanpakuto? I asked her and she looked at me then at the sky. You have to meditate, and talk with your zanpakuto spirit in your inner world. That's where your zanpakuto spirit is, and with stay until you call out to your zanpakuto so they can manifest into their sword form. There are three forms to a zanpakuto the sealed form, then there is the next form which is Shiki, then there is the last form Bankai. Bankai can take shinigami hundreds of years to master, but your brother and I are exceptions to the rule so I think you could get your Bankai form around the same time if you train hard, but it would be best if you toke it slow for now, and you have to get Shiki first before you can get Bankai. Shiki is when you know your kanpakuto name so you need to meet your zanpakuto spirit. Now meditate. Nalla said so I did as she said. When I opened my eyes I am in a forest of white fire. The fire was not hot to me, and then I heard a voice. _You're here that is so good I've been waiting for you Karin._ _I turned to see a young woman she had long silver hair in a ponytail on the left side of her head. Light pink eyes that made me think of light pink roses, and she wore a white kimono with a bright pink sash so in short she was beautiful. Who are you? Are you my zanpakuto? I asked her, but all she did was smile at me with a sisterly love._ _Yes I am your zanpakuto._ _She said much to my surprise so I was now going to ask her what her name was. What is your name? I asked her and she looked at me with a weird look._ _My name is….._ _She said but I couldn't hear what she said her name was. What was that I couldn't hear you? I asked and she looked a little sad that I said that._ _I said my name is….._ _She noticed my look and said that I was not ready yet, and that I should become a soul reaper, then everything was dark so when I opened my eyes to see Nalla looking at me._

 _I stood up to go home because it was getting dark._

 _Karin would you mind if I stayed at your house? Nalla asked me. I thought about it for a little bit._

 _I won't mind but you have to talk with my dad. I said as we were getting closer to my house._

 _Okay, how bad can your dad be. Nalla said in a mocking tone._

 _You'll regret saying that when you meet him. I said with a laugh at her confused expression. So we had got there finally so I opened the door_ _._

 _OH, MY BEAUTIFUL GIRL BROGHT HOME A…. He was not able to finish because two fists met his face sending him flying to the wall._

 _Don't you ever learn old man. I said as Nalla looked at my father with a look that said. WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM! I just laughed at her face_ _,_ _and I couldn't wait to start training with her._

 _So who is your friend Karin? My father asked._

 _I'm Nalla Sparks. Nalla said and my father was surprised I guess he knows that name._

 _Sparks as in Simon Sparks? He asked in shock._

 _You know my father? Nalla asked and my dad nodded his head._

 _Old man Yamamoto's friend was called Simon Sparks. My father said. Now I wonder who is this Yamamoto. As if Nalla could read my mind she answered my thought._

 _Yamamoto is the first captain, and the commander of the other twelve captains in Soul Society. He is also one of the oldest soul reapers that is alive now. I was surprised and then Toshiro came to mind, and I didn't notice that I was smiling lovingly._

 _Oh, are you in love with one of the captains Karin? Nalla asked me with that tone that you just know she's teasing you._

 _NALLA! I screamed and she ran away from me saying._

 _I have to go talk to Urahara about your training and becoming a soul reaper! When she was gone my father walked up to me with a serious look in his eyes I knew I was in trouble because my dad is never serious._

 _Young lady when were you planning on telling me you were training to become a soul reaper._

 _Hi everyone this is my first try at a Bleach fanfic so I hope it wasn't to bad, and review if you liked it if you don't I will not continue this story because I have too many too stories to write so yeah also because of a busy schedule, and lots of stories in the making updates will be hard so enjoy because I write to please._


	2. A Talk And Training Stage One

Thanks all of you who have followed my story I'll be making this chapter for you so I hope you like this new chapter of The Two New Soul Reapers.

Disclaimer, I do not own Bleach or its characters just my characters from the book I'm planning on making who are Nalla Sparks and Sirren Smith with Yoko's character as the zanpakuto.

Karin's POV

Young lady when were you planning on telling me that your training to become a Soul Reaper. My father said with seriousness in his voice and his eyes.

I just decided now when I met Nalla today after she saved my life from a Hollow. I said while gulping slightly surprised that my father was acting this way he never acted this way before only when mother died, and after that he acted crazy well crazy enough to make me mad at him to the point where I'll punch him in the face or kick him.

I trust Nalla because she is Simon's daughter, but I don't trust Urahara he made Ichigo a Vizard, and I don't want you to become a Vizard do you understand Karin. My father said with a sad expression on his face looking rather uncomfortable about talking to me about this especially the Soul Society. What could be the problem with the Soul Society?

Father why do you have a problem with the Soul Society? I asked as I look at him with concern he smiled at me because he noticed the concern in my eyes.

'Sigh' OK I'll tell you a long time ago I used to be in the Soul Society as one of the thirteen court guard squads I was squad ten's captain, than I met your mother I fell in love with her so I left the Soul Society to be with her, but I lost my powers after leaving I never regretted it for I loved your mother your brother you, and your sister too much to leave, and I never will regret it because I will always love you Ichigo and Yuzu you're all I have left. He said with a caring tone in his voice I looked at him in surprise that he said that then I smiled I mean a real smile I was so happy to hear that coming from him.

I understand father, but I have to do this I have to become a soul reaper I want to protect the ones I love like Ichigo, and may be able to protect him someday. I said hoping he'll understand why I want to do this I have to.

I understand Karin just be careful. My father says so I go to bed for the night curious of what would happen the next day with Nalla as my teacher, and I wonder what hat 'n clogs is up to, and what he plans to do to me when I get there, but I might as well not think about it that was the last thought I had before I went to sleep.

Morning the next day

Karin's POV

I woke up the next day to the alarm clock on my desk beside my bed so I got up, got dressed, and ate breakfast before going to the candy shop that hat 'n clogs owns and almost immediately spot Jinta and Ururu. Jinta has red hair that is a little past his ears, while Ururu has round purple eyes and long, black hair with a purple tint. It is parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face, opposing each other.

Ururu do you know where Nalla is? I ask as I reach them Ururu looking happy to see me, while Jinta is looking angry about me being here probably because I didn't bring Yuzu then I see Nalla walking up to me with a smirk playing about her face.

Hi there Karin what you up to looking for me hum? Nalla asked with a strange smirk on her face I didn't like that smirk at all so I backed away from her, but then bumped into hat 'n clogs so now I was cornered, and had to do as they said.

OK OK I get it. I said as Nalla grabbed my hand, and pulled me in the shop then down a funny looking trap door where I found myself looking around everywhere, because it looked completely different than outside, plus I was surprised by how big it was I couldn't even see the end of it, then Nalla got into a fighting stance she was in her shinigami form only her dark red handled zanpakuto was out in her right hand, and then she looked at me.

Karin you need to summon your zanpakuto now focus think of your zanpakuto spirit, and then imagine it manifesting into a sword when you can see it take a hold of the handle, and take it out of your inner world now try Karin. Nalla says and when I do what she says I see my zanpakuto spirit starting to form into a sword the blade is straight, and it is white while the handle is a hot pink with a hot pink ribbon fastened to the end, at the very end of the ribbon is a light pink cherry petal and when I take hold of it I feel fire burn right into me it wasn't a bad feeling, strangely it felt quite refreshing all I could see was white fire, and hear a name whispered to me by my zanpakuto spirit. _Shiro Hi._

 _Karin are you all right? Nalla asked as I came to I started to look around and found myself still where I was when I first started so I looked at my lap, and there was Shiro Hi though I knew I wasn't ready for her yet at least her Shiki so I looked up at Nalla to find her in a fighting stance with her zanpakuto pointing at me so I stood up, and put Shiro Hi in my right hand, and start to take a fighting stance, but before I could hat 'n clogs pushed my soul out of my body I felt so heavy, but then when I took a hold of my zanpakuto I started to feel the weight go away so I charge at Nalla Shiro hi pointing right at her zanpakuto, but she moved right out of the way then she twirled spinning her zanpakuto at me she knew I would dodge I'm back flipped landing on my feet, and then running at her with full speed ready for a big fight I wouldn't go down easy, and she knew it I found out how much she knew it when Nalla jumped up in the air, and went right at me with her zanpakuto bearing down at me, but I dodged again she seemed to be happy to see me dogging everyone of her attacks, and Urahara was smirking behind his fan he seemed to be all too happy about what I was doing, then I saw it Nalla was smiling not a smirk, but a real smile she was truly happy to see me doing all this, but back to the fight Nalla was about to strike a fatal blow but stopped putting back her zanpakuto, and looking at Urahara for a few minutes then looking back at me._

 _How did I do Nalla? I asked and Nalla smirked for a few minutes I thought she was going to fight me again, but she didn't all she did was look up at the sky._

 _Toshiro is he the captain you keep thinking about? Nalla asked and I was surprised to hear his name, but I pushed the feelings out as she seemed to be sorry about mentioning his name._

 _I'm sorry Karin I shouldn't have said that. Nalla said going to me, and giving me a hug, but I didn't want a hug at least from her I just wanted to see him again for one last time._

 _It's OK Nalla so what's next in our training? I asked as she looked a little surprised but went back to getting the last test ready for me._

 _Karin do you know the name of your zanpakuto? Nalla asked as she looked at me so I nodded my head she smiled at that and then told me to speak with my zanpakuto spirit daily, and mostly at night it seemed that the training for summoning my zanpakuto was over, and how right I was for the very next day I found myself learning kido._

 _You will be learning kido today Karin. Nalla said as she took a stance facing a target pointing her hand at it._

 _The first one you will be learning of kido today is Hado. Hado is for direct attacks so the first spell for today is_ Shō try pushing me back with it. Nalla said as she stood in front of me so I moved into position, and put my hand up and pointed it at her.

Shō! I shout as I push her back with it she was quite surprised that I got it so fast I smile at this feeling rather fulfilled to be able to do it at my first try.

OK Karin next is "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Hado 31. Shakkahō! Nalla shouted and she took a stance in front of the target blasting it with a red ball of energy, and then she looked at me waiting for me to do it too.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flash, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Hado 31. Shakkahō! I shouted and blasted a red ball of energy at the target, but barely grazing it though all of the sudden I start to hear clapping so I turn to see Nalla smiling happily at me sparkles in her eyes.

I think that's enough for now Karin plus I'm pretty sure your father wants to talk to you about this you probably noticed that he doesn't want you to become a Soul Reaper. Nalla said as she looked nervously where my house is I understood what she's talking about immediately so I turn around, and walk back to my home and to my father who was waiting patiently for me on the porch, and then he decided to annoy me by tackling me to the ground spotting nonsense about how worried he was I understood why he was worried, but he was still in for some pain when he finally would listen to me he was already sorry for bothering me.

I'm all right OK old man you know you can't stop me from becoming a Soul Reaper. I said as I look at my father with irritation.

I know I can't stop you, but just don't get hurt ok. My father said as he was worried sick about me so I told him about everything that I've been doing he wasn't too happy about it, but I was finally able to get to sleep though all I could dream of was of Toshiro so I couldn't sleep too well.

 **Hi there this is the new chapter of The Two New Soul Reapers if you have reached this than thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again next chapter this is shorter than the first one I know, but this is what I can do so I hope you have enjoyed this yours truly Nallasparks.**


	3. A Surprise Visit,Training S2,and Toshiro

**Hi everyone Nalla here can you guess what this is the third chapter of The Two New Soul Reapers, and thank you all who have favored/followed my story also thank you very much for your review xxx6sic6xxx your ideas are very much appreciated it's the only reason I'm actually being able to update remember to read, enjoy, and review.**

Normal POV

Hi Yuzu is breakfast done? Karin asked Yuzu as she came in the kitchen it had been a few days since her first training two days with Nalla, and she was getting good at Kido Hado, and Bakudo she also had finally been able to master Shiki, but she still hasn't summoned it yet she was going to be in for the surprise of her life for today was going to be very special in more ways than one.

Hi Karin how is Nalla doing? Yuzu asked because she had met Nalla a little while after Karin started to train with her, and they became fast friends even Jinta had started to respect her Ururu was as friendly and shy as usual, but saw Nalla kinda like a big sister and was not as shy around her though Urahara was a little annoyed that she was so friendly with Yoruichi Shihōin, or as Karin was told the former captain of squad 2 she was also told that Urahara was the former captain of squad 12.

She's doing well, she said to come over tomorrow at noon. Karin said after breakfast was done it was time for training so she went to Urahara's shop there she found Nalla sitting on the porch waiting for her behind Nalla was someone she thought she never would see again Ichigo her big brother she was almost ready to cry.

Ichigo is that you? Karin asked as she could hardly believe it Ichigo standing right there in front of her before she could understand what she was doing she was already hugging her big brother screaming at him not to run off again slightly beating on his chest with her fists, Ichigo could see that Karin had missed him so he hugged her back.

Karin it's alright I'm here to stay. Ichigo said to his little sister before moving away and getting into a fighting stance he was in his Shinigami form Zangetsu out and ready for a fight.

Karin it's time to test your Shiki so call it out. Ichigo said as Karin got into a fighting stance, before pulling out Shiro Hi.

Karin some words of advice, never turn your back to your enemy always be careful, and protect your loved ones. Ichigo said as Karin was ready to fight Nalla watching ready to step in if she had to; also they had moved into the underground training area under Urahara's shop.

Rise and burn my enemies! Shiro Hi! Karin called out as her sword took form it looked pretty much the same, but the blade was different it was wider it had three tips instead of one at the very end of the blade it was still light, and white but it was much more dangerous Ichigo smirked at what it looked like, before going into an attack, and they didn't even realize they're reiatsu was spiking enough to alert the Soul Society of their presence.

Normal POV

At Soul Society in squad 12 at the research lab

What the heck is going on what is with the high reiatsu levels near Urahara's shop there's three of them, but one of them isn't really picking up the other two are similar, but not and I'm pretty sure one of them is Ichigo Kurosaki so who are these other two more unauthorized soul reapers call in captains Hitsugaya and Smith with their lieutenants someone. A random squad 12 member said as everyone was going crazy about the new possible threat, and soon captain Hitsugaya and captain Smith came in they by far where the shortest of the captains, and after them came their lieutenants lieutenant of squad 3 Izuru Kira, and lieutenant of squad 10 Rangiku Matsumoto.

What's a matter everyone. Rangiku asked a little surprised that everyone was freaking out.

There are three high reiatsu presences near Urahara's shop, and we think one of them is Ichigo Kurosaki, but there are two more Shinigami like reiatsu near Ichigo's. Another random member of squad 12 said as the four other Shinigami walk up to them to see the results their minds were blown soon enough old manYamamoto was there, and telling the four Shinigami to check out if this was a possible threat soon they were in the human world going to Urahara's shop by the time they were in there Urahara had Ururu and Jinta to stop them before he came out to greet his new guests.

Hi there captain Hitsugaya and captain Smith lieutenants Kira and Rangiku what can I do for you, or better yet what do you want with me, and my shop for you do not visit with this many people in less there is trouble. Urahara said waving his fan in his face to remove the imaginary heat the previously mentioned Shinigami look at him with annoyance well Rangiku looks at him with a smirk more than with annoyance, but then they feel it three high reiatsu presences right underneath them they knew where the underground training area was so they went there to see Nalla with Yoruichi in her cat form on her shoulders, Ichigo and Karin had moved away after the battle began so all you could see was the sparks of the fighting.

What is going on here!? Captain Hitsugaya asked sternly to the unknown Soul Reaper or as we know her Nalla Sparks.

Just some training captain Hitsugaya and its Nalla please. Nalla replied as if it didn't even matter to her than they heard a shout suddenly.

Ichigo I'm not gonna let you beat me! Karin shouted as she brought Shiro Hi in an attack towards her brother, but Toshiro interfered before she could hit she was about to yell at him then she realized who it was, and just looked at him in shock he as well did so, so surprised to see her in a Shinigami form with her zanpakuto in Shiki.

What are you doing here Karin, and why are you a Soul Reaper? Toshiro asked Karin was taken back by this than looked at him with confidence in her eyes.

To protect the ones I love Toshiro. Karin said with a bit of bite in her voice all the Shinigami were taken back by her tone.

Are you OK Karin? Nalla asked because she was getting worried for Karin's health, and Ichigo himself was a little bit worried even though he didn't like the midget he knew that his sister loved him, though Toshiro would have to pass a few test before he could have her.

I'm fine Nalla I'm perfectly fine. Karin said as she looked at Nalla before turning to her brother Ichigo was not fazed at all by her look, though Urahara had escaped by then before she could look at him Ururu and Jinta hadn't even come down knowing that there would be a fight.

Hi there Karin you're not a little girl anymore are you. Rangiku said with a laugh as she and Kira watched the two interact, when Karin heard Rangiku's voice she turned around, and smiled to see one of her friends there in front of her in their Shinigami form.

Hi there Rangiku, and no I'm not a little girl anymore. Karin said ignoring Toshiro because she is mad with him, while Captain Smith went over to Nalla.

So what was your name again soul reaper? Captain Smith asked Ichigo knew him so he didn't bother even listening, Nalla was watching him out of the corner of her eye, while Yoruichi was plain out watching everyone with slight amusement in her cat eyes she was almost purring in laughter to the point that Nalla had to hold her so she wouldn't fall from her shoulders unnoticed by everyone else the head captain Yamamoto was right there listening to them.

Careful there Yoruichi or you'll fall, you asked my name right… (He nodded to this) well its Nalla Sparks what about you. Nalla asked at the end feeling suddenly like she was being watched, and looked over to find her father's old friend head Captain Yamamoto staring at her in shock barely noticed because of his eyes.

Head Captain Yamamoto? Nalla asked still a little shocked to see her father's old friend right there in front of her he seem to realize that she was shocked, and walked to her he himself was little surprised to find out that his friend had a daughter may be.

Are you really Simon's daughter? He asked watching her very carefully she nodded her head, and he told her to come Captain Smith not far behind as they walked away leaving the others to do as they please.

So Karin you're a soul reaper now can you do the konso, and have you learned kido? Toshiro asked as he found himself watching her very closely as if she might run away if he doesn't.

Yes I've learned both though there is some kido I'm learning still, but why are you here Toshiro? Karin asked as she started to calm down being near him.

Nothing much Karin just finding out who the reiatsu belong to, and I find that you and that Nalla girl are the ones that it belongs to, and I never thought you would become a soul reaper Karin. Toshiro said as he was getting a little bit of wanting to fight her to see how strong she was, but keep resisting the urge to see how strong she was.

So what if I'm a soul reaper oh do you want to fight Toshiro? Karin asked as she got into a fighting stance with Shiro Hi in her sealed form very soon Toshiro was in a fighting stance with Hyōrinmaru in his hand they face each other their swords pointing at each other ready to fight.

Set upon the frosted heavens! Hyōrinmaru! Toshiro called out as he was readying for a fight Karin doing the same.

Rise and burn my enemies! Shiro Hi! Karin cried out as she launched herself at Toshiro, and the battle began fire against ice.

 **Sorry guys but I'm gonna have to end here please don't hate me, I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter so please review, and tell me what you think I don't mind flame or suggestions if you just show that you like this then I'll continue Nalla out.**


End file.
